Ferne Erinnerungen
by meldisil
Summary: Liebe ist nicht fair. Es ist drei Jahre her das sie sich nicht mehr gesehen haben. Zurück bleiben nur Sehnsüchte und ferne Erinnerungen. DG oneshot


Ferne Erinnerungen

Die Liebe ist nicht fair

Ginny weinte leise, fast wie jeden Tag. „Es ist nicht fair" flüsterte sie zu sich selbst „ Er hat mir versprochen zurückzukommen. Er hat es mir versprochen". Sie rollte sich auf die Seite und schaute aus dem Fenster. Es war ein schöner Tag draußen, aber sie hatte keine Lust einen Spaziergang zu machen. Alles was Ginny wollte war wieder in seinen Armen zu sein. „Draco, wo bist du? Dachte er überhaupt an sie, so wie sie an ihn?". Vielleicht war ihre Zeit mit ihm auch nur ein Traum gewesen. Sie schrie so laut wie sie konnte, ihr war es egal ob irgendjemand sie hören würde. Diese ganze Situation trieb sie in den Wahnsinn.

Es war 3 Jahre her seit sie ihn zuletzt gesehen hatte. Damals waren sie beide noch in Hogwarts. Fast jede Nacht träumte sie von ihm und wie sie sich trafen. Sie träumte von seinen grauen Augen die sie jedes Mal mit einen Leuchten betrachteten. Seine sanften Berührungen und seine schmeichelnde Stimme, so wie sie kein anderer besaß. Er war der einzige den sie jemals wirklich geliebt hatte. Mit Harry war es nur eine Verliebtheit gewesen, die Gott sei Dank vorübergegangen war. Sie schämte sich immer noch wenn sie daran dachte wie peinlich sie sich verhalten hatte. Ach, sie verstand es einfach nicht, wenn sie Draco doch so liebte warum musste sie dann immer heulen wenn sie an ihn dachte?

„Es ist einfach nicht fair", flüsterte sie noch mal. Sie sollte eigentlich mit anderen Männern auf Dates gehen und Draco einfach vergessen. Aber sie konnte nicht. Irgendwie war es komisch ihr ganzes Leben drehte sich um diese alten Erinnerungen und Erfahrungen mit Draco. Fast so als würde sie in einer Illusion leben. Neben anderes existierte nur sie und Draco.

Manchmal wenn sie auf der Wiese in Hogsmeade war, wo sie sich früher immer getroffen hatten. Konnte sie ihn fühlen. Er war fast zum greifen nah. Dann würde sie ihre Arme ausstrecken als ob sie Flügel hätte und anfangen sich zu drehen. Sie würde sich so lange drehen bis hinfällt und alle Erinnerung an ihn würden so intensiv das sie am Boden liegt und nach Atem ringt. Ihr Herz schlug dann immer so feste, dass sie das Schlagen durch ihren ganzen Körper spüren konnte. Während sie dort lag wartete sie. Vielleicht wenn sie lange genug wartete würde er zurück zu ihr kommen und sie mit sich nehmen. Alle Schmerzen die sie spürte würden dann verfliegen und wenn er sie dann ganz feste im Arm halten würde, wäre ihr gebrochenes Herz wieder geheilt. Sie wartete sie so lange, aber er kam niemals. Er hat es versprochen aber er kam niemals.

Wie konnte sie nur so starke Gefühle für jemanden haben, dem es bestimmt egal war das sie noch immer lebte.

Sie schreite noch einmal und schmiss ihr Kopfkissen gegen ihre Kommode. Ohne auf zu schauen wusste sie was passiert war. Mit einem lauten Krach kam die Schneekugel eines Drachens, der immer auf ihrer Kommode stand, auf den Boden auf und zerbrach mit einen schellenden Geräusch. Sie kniete sich neben der zerbrochenen Schneekugel auf den Boden. Die Flüssigkeit hatte sich auf dem ganzen Boden verteilt. Es war ein Geschenk Dracos gewesen zum Abschied, eine Erinnerung an ihn und ihre Zeit zusammen. Sie fing leise an zu weinen.

„Warum liebe ich dich nur so sehr?", schrie sie. Ginny war wütend! Nicht nur ihr Herz war gebrochen sondern auch die Schneekugel die sie so sehr an Draco erinnerte war kaputt und kein reparo – Spruch der Welt konnte sie wieder ganz machen.

„Liebe ist einfach nicht fair", schluchzte sie. „ Es ist nicht fair!"

Weinend schlief sie auf dem Boden neben der zerschmetterten Schneekugel mit dem Drachen ein und träumte einen süßen Traum.

Sie war wieder nur 16 Jahre alt, nicht mehr 19 sie war wieder ein junger Teenager und sorgenfrei.

Sie war glücklich in seinen Armen. Draco war so wie sie ihn in Erinnerung hatte hübsch und unschuldig. Nun ja unschuldig vom Äußeren, er hatte damals schon viele schlimmen Sachen erlebt.

Und seine Augen, ach wie liebte sie seine Augen. Sie waren so geheimnisvoll und hatten die Färbung des schönsten Graus. Sie konnte sehen wie der Wind durch seine blonden Haare wehte und sein lächeln. In diesem Traum fühlte sie sich so glücklich, so frei als wäre sie wieder komplett.

Draco hielt sie in seinen Armen. Oh, wie sie es liebte in seinen Armen zu sein. Er war der einzige den sie wollte.

Aber bevor sie sich küssen wachte sie auf und die bittere Realität holt sie wieder ein.

„Ginny!" hörte sie ihre Mutter rufen "bist du dort oben?"

Überrascht sprang Ginny auf. Seufzend, schaute sie sich um. "Ja, Mama ich bin hier oben".

Sie hob die zerbrochenen Stücke der Schneekugel auf und nahm sie mit nach unten zu ihrer Mutter.

„Oh, Ginny, was hast du gemacht? Vielleicht solltest es einfach wegwerfen. Das kann man bestimmt nicht mehr reparieren" sagte ihre Mutter und griff nach dem Drachen.

„Nein!" schrie Ginny ihren Drachen fest in der Hand haltend „ Ich kann das wieder reparieren, ich will es nicht wegwerfen". Sie sah aus als würde sie gleich anfangen zu weinen.

„Ok", antwortete ihre Mutter „ wir werden versuchen die Schneekugel wieder zu reparieren, wenn sie dir soviel bedeutet".

„Oh, das erinnert mich an etwas", ihre Mutter ging zu der Ablage in der Küche und kramte in einer Dose „ Ich habe dieses hier in einem Geschäft gefunden und hab es gekauft, weil du ja Drachen so sehr magst".

Ginny starrte nur. Es war eine Kette. Ein silberner Drach mit grünen Augen, der sich um einen Edelstein gewickelt hatte. Nur alleine das angucken dieser Kette hatte die Auswirkung das es in ihrem Kopf nur so schwirrte von entfernten Erinnerungen. „Draco", flüsterte sie. Sie legte die Kette um ihren Hals und sofort wurde ihr Körper ganz warm. „Oh Draco, ich vermisse dich so sehr. Wenn ich nur wüsste ob du mich noch immer liebst" Mit der Hand um den Drachen an der Kette umarmte sie ihre Mutter und rannte wieder nach oben auf ihr Zimmer. Dort schmiss sie sich auf ihr Bett und weinte: "Die Liebe ist einfach nicht fair!"


End file.
